Sally Ryan, First Daughter, Slayer
by mmooch
Summary: When the Chosen One is the daughter of the President, how do you go about telling her of her destiny?
1. Chapter 1: The Travers Way

**Sally Ryan, First Daughter, Slayer**

Summary: When the Chosen One is the daughter of the President, how do you go about telling her of her destiny?

Timeline: Season 2 – AU in that Kendra wasn't the next Slayer Called; beginning of Rainbow Six for Jack Ryan 'verse. For chapter one.

Warning: Swearing sorta. …Okay, and some anti-Travers going on for the first chapter.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Jack Ryan 'verse characters belong to Tom Clancy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: This is in response to Challenge 4415: Sally Ryan, First Daughter, Slayer by djhardim:

**This is a crossover with the stories written by Tom Clancy.

Sally Ryan has been called as the Slayer. The only problem is that she is the daughter of Sir John Patrick Ryan, PhD, President of the United States.

Write two stories, one before the destruction of the old council and the other after, telling how her calling would have been handled by the Old/New Council.**

**Chapter 1: The Travers Way**

**The White House**

Jack Ryan stood in the Oval Office, fuming. Someone had dared to kidnap his daughter, Sally. But unlike the attempt on Katie, these bastards had succeeded! To make matters worse, there had been no group claiming credit for the action. The meaning made him shudder. It meant there was nothing they wanted from _him_, the President. They just wanted the girl.

Trying to keep from losing his cool, he asked his old friend, John Clark, to help look for her. He knew that Clark was busy with getting Rainbow going, but he needed his friend. And Clark was more than willing to do this for Ryan. He loved that little girl as if she was his own, and he vowed to make those animals pay for picking on the wrong girl.

Unfortunately for them, it was as if the kidnappers disappeared into thin air. Every lead that they had only led to a dead end. It was only after 6 months that they got an anonymous call from someone in Sunnydale, California, saying that she was there, that they started to hope again that it would be different this time.

But when they looked at the statistics for that town, they began to worry anew. There was something seriously wrong there and nobody apparently knew anything about it. The murder and missing persons rate per capita made the Capitol look like Andy Griffith's Mayberry. Rather than risk involving the local law enforcement, Clark took Chavez's Rainbow team to go and search for Sally.

----------------------------

**Sunnydale**

The first thing they found when they pulled into Sunnydale at two in the morning, was you don't pull into Sunnydale at two in the morning. Not if you want to live to see daylight. When the vampires attacked, the crack anti-terrorist team found themselves on the losing end of the fight for once.

Even when Eddie Price realized what was happening and yelled out that they had to stake their assailants to kill them. After all, it wasn't as if any of them walked around with pieces of sharpened wood in their pockets. It just wasn't in their training to expect this kind of thing.

Lady luck was smiling down on them though, because just as one of the vampires started to feed on Oso, the creature disintegrated into dust before their eyes. The other vampires suddenly looked nervous as they hissed 'Slayer' to the small blonde girl, who was rapidly turning them all into a more compact form.

They watched in astonishment as she fought these…things that had beat _them_. She was only a little over 5' and looked like she should be waving pom-poms around, not dishing out the violence they were witnessing. When she was finished, she brushed the dust off her clothes, muttering about dry cleaning costs, before she turned to look at the victims.

After Buffy finished evaluating their look, she commented softly, "Hmm, that's different. When'd the army get to town?"

Cringing that they were still that obvious, Clark tried to bluff, "What do you mean? We're not military."

Buffy just snorted in response, "Sure. If you say so."

With sudden realization as to what happened to Sally, Eddie Price gasped, "You're the Slayer."

Narrowing her eyes, she demanded sharply, "What's it to you?"

In an attempt to keep from backing away from her, Price looked at Clark instead. "Sir, I think I know what happened to Sally."

At the mention of her new friend's name, Buffy's expression cleared. "Wait! Are one of you guys someone named 'Clark'?" she asked hopefully.

"That's me," Clark carefully answered.

Buffy looked up at him, smiling. "Oh good, then you got my message," she remarked in obvious relief.

That surprised the head of Rainbow. "_Your_ message?" he asked doubtfully.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, about Sally being here."

Thinking he knew what was going on, Price guessed, "So she _is _a Potential then?"

Buffy looked at him with a confused expression. "Huh? Oh no, _she's_ a Slayer, too. I had a slight case of death a few months ago. But I got better. Turns out it was enough, though, for the next girl to be Called," she explained as matter-of-factly as she could manage.

Clark couldn't stand this code that was going on between Price and the girl. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled.

Wincing, Buffy sighed. "Crap! You don't all know then? Giles is going to _kill_ me. Well, you'd better come with me so he can do his 'One girl in all the world' speech. Although, I guess they'll have to change that now."

"He's your Watcher I take it?" Price inquired, remembering the snippets of conversations he overheard at his cousin's house as a child.

"Yeppers." She held out her hand. "Buffy Summers is the name. And I'll kick anybody's ass that laughs at it."

----------------------------

**Giles' Apartment**

Once the introductions were made and Giles did his spiel, the Rainbow team sat in stunned silence.

Clark started pacing, trying to control his anger. "So, let me see if I got this straight. This 'Watchers Council' thinks that it's okay to kidnap young girls to fight those monsters we saw earlier tonight. Is that about it?" he summarized scathingly.

Hearing the venom and understanding it, Giles still felt obliged to clarify one point, "Well, the Council doesn't _choose_ the girls, but they are responsible for handling their training and such."

"And were _you_ kidnapped as well?" Clark checked, turning to look at Buffy.

"Umm, no. But I'm not really as visible as Sally either," she said offhandedly. Seeing the rage in his eyes, she quickly added, "Not that we agree with what they did. That should be obvious since, ya know, I called you and everything. Being the President's daughter is on a whole new scale of tough in trying to balance the two parts of her life."

She took a breath, then continued, "But speaking as a Slayer, she _needs_ the training – even if she isn't the active Slayer. Vamps and other baddies are going to be drawn to her and if she isn't prepared for it, she'll die," she explained, trying as hard as she could to impress how dangerous hiding their heads in the sand would be.

Sitting down and running his hands through his hair, Clark asked, "So what do _you_ suggest we do?"

Buffy just shrugged, picking a piece of lint off her pants. "I don't know; I'm just the muscle here."

Clark turned back to the Watcher for his opinion. "And you, Mr. Giles?"

Giles saw that this was going much better than he expected. For one thing, he was alive and not in handcuffs – not that he had anything to do with the kidnapping, but still. "I guess that would depend on her father. But if he is amenable, I would suggest that Miss Ryan train with Buffy and I until she can work with her own Watcher. I would assume that the Council could find a suitable choice that the President could be satisfied with."

"You think that those bastards would cooperate? They took her from her family, for god's sake!" Clark yelled at the man like he was insane.

Smirking, Buffy looked up at the man. "Yeah, but Sally happened to mention that Jack has some pull with the Royal Family?" she said suggestively.

Not getting her point, Clark snapped, "What difference does that make?"

Taking over, Giles explained with his own Ripper-like smile, "The Crown holds the Council's Charter. If they were to make a request, the Council would have to adhere to it – within reason, of course."

Clark thought that sounded feasible, but there was still one issue to deal with… "What about the people who took Sally?"

Letting the Slayer come forward, Buffy softly mentioned, "The President could ask for a favor for _that_ as well."

Smiling for the first time since Sally was taken, Clark replied, "I like the way you think, Miss Summers."

----------------------------

**Hereford Base**

In a tiny room on the Hereford base in England, three men sat bound to metal chairs. Their blindfolds prevented them from seeing their captors. The oldest one fought to control his anger and fear, choosing to bluff his way through this encounter. "I demand to be released at once! You have no idea the danger you have placed yourself in by abducting me!"

Pulling the blindfold off, Clark corrected the pompous man, "Not abducting, _apprehending_."

Puffing out his chest in defiance, Travers asked, "What do you mean?"

"You three are terrorists, charged with kidnapping the President of the United States' daughter," Clark answered with a vicious smile.

"We have no idea what you are talking about," Travers responded, hoping the man didn't see the startled reactions of his underlings.

Walking over to Travers, Clark patted his shoulder, a little harder than necessary. "Come now, lies don't become you, Mr. Travers of the Watchers Council."

Hearing the name of the Council, Travers still felt there was hope for getting out of this unscathed. "If you know who I am, then you know the girl has a sacred duty to the world – regardless who her father happens to be."

"And you felt it was your place to handle it this way?"

"It is a time-honored tradition. Outside relationships are a distraction that the Slayer cannot afford," Travers said arrogantly.

Clark pretended to think that over before saying, "Doesn't seem to be a problem for Miss Summers."

Travers bit back the bile at the mention of the blonde Slayer. "Yes, well, Miss Summers is a great disappointment to the Council. We would have been better off had she not survived her encounter with the Master last spring."

Grabbing the back of Travers' neck tightly, Clark growled, "I think it's better for you if I just pretend I didn't hear you say that."

"You can't do anything to me, I'm a British subject, not an American citizen," he sniffed contemptuously.

Clark smirked. "Which makes you vulnerable to British law. See, you happened to forget that President Ryan and the Royal Family go way back. Maybe it _also_ slipped your mind that the Council has to answer to the Family. When we told them what you and your two cronies there did, Her Highness was less than pleased. I believe she said something about sending you to the 'Tower of London' – or wherever – for treason."

"You're lying! We are loyal subjects to the Crown!" Travers proclaimed loudly – as if the volume would make a difference.

"Not the way she saw it. You took the child of a valued ally and friend – without even trying another approach," Clark said in mock dismay.

Travers just snarled. "As soon as we said anything, she would have been surrounded by an army regiment. We couldn't take that chance."

Clark shook his head. "Too bad for you that you didn't even try. President Ryan – while not happy about his daughter's destiny – is more than willing to cooperate with Miss Summers and Mr. Giles in getting Sally the training she needs to survive. In addition, she will have a Watcher hand-picked by the Queen and Mr. Giles, pending approval by Secret Service."

At Buffy's name, Travers ground out, "I should have known Miss Summers would have something to do with this."

Laughing humorlessly, Clark commented, "You should be grateful to her. If we had found you without her help, you wouldn't have survived our meeting. Now, you just get to rot in prison until you die." Then he turned and walked out the door, leaving a sputtering Travers and company behind him.

----------------------------

A/N: That's part one. Now let's see how the Scoobies handle it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scooby Way

**Chapter 2: The Scooby Way**

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Jack Ryan 'verse characters belong to Tom Clancy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

Timeline: post-series – AU in that the activation spell was only temporary, and the girls reverted back to Potentials a few days later. This is just after Faith's death a few years later; sometime after Executive Orders for Jack Ryan 'verse.

A/N: This is in response to Challenge 4415: Sally Ryan, First Daughter, Slayer by djhardim.

A/N2: The name of the Council is my favorite new title for them. It comes from the Sumerian for 'hero'.

----------------------------

**Ursagga Headquarters**

Looking at her red-headed, wiccan friend, Buffy gasped out incredulously, "_Please_ tell me you're kidding! The newbie Slayer in the DC area is _who_?"

Willow looked just as upset by the news. Why couldn't it have been one of the girls here? "You heard me right. The President's oldest daughter, Sally, is the Slayer."

Buffy threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Great! And just _who_ gets the privilege of telling the most powerful man in the world that his daughter's lifespan just got shortened drastically?"

Clearing his throat, Xander offered meekly, "Well, you and Giles are the Heads of the Council now. It only makes sense that you two go. Maybe it will help when he sees the Oldest Living Slayer with her Watcher."

"And when he asks how many times I've _died_ already?" she asked bitterly.

"Maybe he won't," Willow said hopefully.

Resigning herself, Buffy got an evil gleam in her eye when she told her oldest friends, "Sheesh, yeah right. Fine, but you two have to tell Giles."

A few minutes later, the entire building heard the head Watcher bellow, _"Bloody hell!"_

----------------------------

**The White House**

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Buffy asked as they sat outside the Oval Office, waiting to see the President.

Giles tried to calm her down, even thought his own nerves were about shot as well. "Chin up, dear girl. We have the Royal Family's assurances that he will listen to us without prejudice."

"And I'm taking that means something _good_?" she teased him for his long-winded answer.

Satisfied by her change in attitude, Giles pretended to growl, "_You_. Just for that, I think I'll let you do all the talking," he shot back.

Instantly, Buffy was contrite. "I'm sorry, Giles. Please! You're so much better at the speech than me. I'm the 'twisting a fireplace poker into pretzel' girl."

Before he could say anything else, the secretary called out to them. "The President will see you now."

----------------------------

Once they were seated, Jack Ryan began warily, "So His Highness said that you have some news that will change my family's lives forever, but that I should hear you out and not blame you personally. I must say, it isn't the most reassuring of introductions."

Giles cleared his throat softly before starting, "I understand your concern, Mr. President. Believe me, I despise that I have to tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy snorted, "Oh, good work in easing his worries there, Giles. You're making _me_ nervous and I already know what's going on."

"Maybe you'd like to tell him then," Giles bit out testily.

"Geez, okay, I'll start it and then you can fill in the background stuff," she offered as a compromised.

Giles nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Watching the two with growing unease, Ryan decided to add his opinion, "Sounds good to me, too, if that means someone will start explaining what's going on here."

Looking chagrinned, Buffy apologized, "Sorry, Sir. Alright, here goes…about ten years ago, just after I turned 15, a man came up to me and told me that I had a special destiny. Then later, he threw a knife at my head to prove it. When I caught it, he told me that I was the latest in a long line of mystical warriors that fought the stuff of nightmares. I was the Slayer."

Something sparked Ryan's memory about that name. "Wait a second. That sounds familiar somehow. I seem to recall my Vice President and best friend mentioning a blown operation some years ago and how they were saved from complete losses by a person named the Slayer."

"Well, if you're talking about Sunnydale and the Initiative, then you're talking to her. And I did it with my friends' help," Buffy admitted, annoyed at the memory.

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. "I thought the name was some sort of call sign or something."

She shrugged, "Eh, some people and demons call me that instead of my name. It has a certain amount of prestige in the underworld."

"Okay, I'm still not seeing how this has anything to do with me. Unless you're here for some kind of compensation for your assistance in that operation," he added belatedly. As far as he could remember, she wasn't paid for her work, or even _thanked_ for that matter. It was one of Jackson's biggest pet peeves about the situation.

Buffy waved him off at first, "Nah. Wait, I could get compensated?"

Nudging his Slayer, Giles rebuked her, "Buffy, please…concentrate on the matter at hand."

"Sorry, Watcher-mine. Right, what this has to do with you. Umm, do you have anything strong to drink around here? Not for me, but you may want something for this part," she strongly suggested.

"I think I'll wait for now. Something tells me I need a clear head for this," he answered guardedly.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So the story goes: there's only supposed to be one Slayer at a time. When one dies, the next one is Called. 'Cept, when I was 16, I died for a few minutes, and a friend brought me back with CPR. But it was long enough for the next Slayer to be Called. A year later, she died, and the next one was Called. Now, a few days ago, that one died, and a new one has been Called. See, we have a mystical locater beacon that shows us where she is, but she isn't from the group of girls that we've been training the past few years."

Ryan couldn't stop himself from interrupting, "You're training girls to be Slayers?"

"We're training them in _case_ they're Called. And only if their families agree to it. That's the difference between us and the old Council," she finished, slightly under her breath.

But not quietly enough for Ryan not to hear. "What would the old Council do?" he asked.

Biting her lip to keep her anger in check, Buffy replied coldly, "If they knew about the girl, they would take her – either with or without her family's consent."

Ryan was outraged and let it show. "That's kidnapping!" he yelled.

Buffy just nodded her agreement, knowing that it wasn't her he was mad at…yet. "Which is why we don't do it. If we find a Potential and the family doesn't want her to train with us, we just leave our card in case they change their minds. Or, in case she becomes the next Slayer. That part we don't have any control over. It's picked by a Higher Power or something."

Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and Ryan sat back in his chair, a defeated expression on his face. "I don't want to know the name of the latest Slayer, do I?"

With a sincere look of sympathy, Buffy answered softly, "Probably not. It's your daughter, Sally."

Ryan sat there stunned for a few minutes. "I think I'll take that drink now," he said quietly.

----------------------------

A/N: And that's part two and the end.


End file.
